The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs Transcript
Here is the transcript for The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins that night at Twilight's house, a person in a cloak sneaks inside unnoticed. ???: Hmmm, this is really going to be a blast. So, he past and went into Twilight's room. ???: (whispering) Oooh, yes! There it is, the Magic Morpher. But as he replaced it with a fake one, he sneaks past Spike, he rolls over in his sleep at the last second, flipping his tail in the way. ???: Ugh! Spike: Huh? What? Twilight Sparkle: (yawns) Just then, Twilight discovered she had a fake morpher. Twilight Sparkle: My morpher! He's got my morpher! ???: Uh-oh, gotta split! So, Twilight had to go after the thief who stole her morpher. Twilight Sparkle: Stop! Thief! Just as the holler was heard, the girls came as fast as she could. Twilight Sparkle: He's stolen my morpher! Rest of main cast: (gasps) Before giving chase, her shouts wake the others as she passes their rooms and they quickly join the pursuit, Then, Twilight grabbed him holding him down. Twilight Sparkle: Stop! (grunts) Just then, the hood was removed which reveals to be Fu, as the chase goes on, he used his kitana to split up their morphers into Element Shards and went towards the portal. Main cast: (gasps) Twilight Sparkle: What did you do with my morpher? Fu: There's no need to worry over it, I assure to you that your morphers are in good hands for a little experiment I'm working on... Later. With one hit of the smoke bomb, he took away out of nowhere. Main cast: (gasps and coughed) Fluttershy: Who was that? (Beetleborgs Metallix Theme Song Plays) Rapper Three typical average kids love to read their comic strips. Wolfgang: Yeah. Rapper Got their wish and they became Big Bad Beetleborgs. Count Fangula: BEETLEBORGS! Background: Big Bad Beetleborgs. Big Bad Beetleborgs. Rapper Then new villains came along and blew away their powers. Frankenbeans: Whoa! Rapper: Beetleborgs were in a fix, and now have gone Metallix. Background: Beetleborgs Metallix. Metallix. Beetleborgs Metallix. Rapper Big, big, big. big, big, big, bad! Big bad, Big Bad Beetles! Background Beetleborgs Metallix. Metallix. Beetleborgs Metallix! Krystal (V.O): The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs! By the next morning, Twilight and the others decided to pay Ransik a visit at CPA. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, do you have a moment? Ransik: Twilight, Girls, what brings you all here? Rainbow Dash: We need your help, our morphers are gone. Ransik: Come meet me at my lab, I'll help anyway I can. As they told him and Nadira about happened last night, Ransik explained how the morphers turned into Element Shards. Lady Palutena: I'm glad you called us, Ransik. Ransik: The reason the Harmony Morphers disappeared, they separate and turn into shards. Mordecai: No way! Yoshi: That's terrible! Rigby: How could this happen?! Ransik: I may not know yet, but I'll keep researching about the shards. Applejack: Well, whoever this person is, he must be causing trouble. Just then, Robbie realized who it really was. Robbie Diaz: Fu.. With that said, the rest of his friends were confused. Rainbow Dash: Who? Pinkie Pie: Is Fu short for Kung Fu? Robbie Diaz: No... it's a name of a person... that the Supreme Kai of Time told me about. Maud Pie: Tell us more about him, Robbie, Lord Beerus and Whis didn't mention anyone else before. Robbie Diaz: Well... just before we defeated Zamasu and we were heading back, she told me about him. During the flashback, the Supreme Kai of Time told Robbie everything about Fu. The Supreme Kai of Time: Robbie, before you and your friends head back to your time, there's something important that I have to tell you. Robbie Diaz: Really, what is it? With that said, she told him everything about him. The Supreme Kai of Time: By the time you hear this, Twilight and the others will have their morphers taken away and then dividing them into Element Shards, there is a teenage boy that you will meet.... his name is Fu.... Robbie Diaz: Fu? During that, she told Robbie a lot more about him. Just then, the flashback ended as Robbie finsihed everything abut it. Robbie Diaz: After that, the name still reminds me of the person who tried to gather energy from changes in history, the book of Beginning and End. Gmerl: Whoa, and to think that Twilight was the only egghead at CHS, but Rob here definitely takes the cake. Yoshi: No doubt about it. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, it's not my fault I'm a slow learner back then. Ransik: Twilight, let it go. (to Robbie) Are you certain about Fu is the one, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I think so, Ransik. That's pretty much I know about him, at least for now. It took a while, but Ransik finally discovered where the Element Shards are. Ransik: Of course, I found where the Element Shards are. Twilight Sparkle: That's great, Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: Where are they? Ransik: In a town called Charterville. Starlight Glimmer: That's the home of the Beetleborgs. Rigby: The Beetleborgs? Mordecai: You and the others met them before, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, they're were our friends back then, it's a long story. Lady Palutena: Then perhaps they can help us, we'll need all the help we can take. Whis: I most certainly agree, I'm very sure that they will be able to help us find the Element Shards. Robbie Diaz: Sounds good to me, Whis. Twilight Sparkle: Then let's go. Meanwhile at Robbie's house, he was in the basement with Digit, for they were building a ranger-related battleship. Then, Gallus and the others came to see them. Sandbar: Hey, Robbie, you here? Robbie Diaz: I'm down here, Sandbar, come on in. As they went inside, they came to the basement to see what's going on. Silverstream: Hi, Robbie, what're ya working at?! Gallus: Yeah, it looks like you're building a new base or something. Robbie Diaz: Oh, just a little creation that Digit and I are working on. Cozy Glow: Like what? Digit: You'll see, Cozy. (to Robbie) Rob, if you may? Soon enough, Robbie showed them what he was working on. Robbie Diaz: Meet our newest battleship, the Data Squad Megaship. Ocellus: Wow! Silverstream: It's almost as big as the Astro Megaship the Space Power Rangers used, this is incredibly awesome! Smolder: How'd you come up with something like that, Rob!? Robbie Diaz: It's easy, really, when I was talking to Andros about the idea, he was really kind enough to borrow some of the technology and blueprints to create a ship of our own. Digit: That's right, and once this baby is all finished, we can use it to travel to outer space and to far away places in the entire solar system. Gallus: (Chuckles) Man, this is kinda like this one lesson back at CHS, but this could be pretty cool to check out once it's complete. Sandbar: I agree. Suddenly, Silverstream and Yona were so excited about the news, they came towards him and gave him a friendly hug. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5